


Watching

by Elvhenan



Series: Abellan Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#22. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite pair of DA:I. Figures a drabble would be the thing that I manage to finish for it. XD I have a half dozen or so Abelas fics started, but they're all long and plotty so they'll take a while for me to finish. Anyway, I think this is the first Abellan slashfic to be posted? I sure haven't found any others, but if anyone knows of any, please link me!

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice," Abelas says softly, his face expressionless as usual.

That brings Mahanon up so short he stumbles, and it takes a few heartbeats for him to work up the nerve to glance at the Sentinel. He feels his face flush as he wishes the ground would swallow him up. Thankfully, they are alone.

"And?" Mahanon asks bravely, lifting his chin as if his insides aren't tying themselves in knots.

"And," Abelas says, a small smile now on his lips as he steps close, "you need only ask."


End file.
